Forever No More
by writerchik1
Summary: She was looking for love in all the wrong places, he wasn't looking period. But by some strange twist of fate, they found each other. And they aren't planning on letting go, no matter what problems arise. But can they stand strong in the face of the terri


A/N: I'm back! Yes after a long hiatus, Lady G has returned.  
  
For everyone who read and reviewed New Beginnings: I'm glad you decided to join me for this adventure as well. I hope this story lives up to the expectations I'm sure you've set. If not, let me know so I can improve it. I look forward to reading your reviews!  
  
For everyone else. Go read New Beginnings when you're done with this story. It might take you a while to finish, but I'm pretty sure its worth it.  
  
Now, things are going to be a bit different this time. I think its more fun when the readers are involved so this is how things will go. I'm going to set the basic plot for the story and each chapter is based on a song. If you've got a song you want made into a chapter, e-mail it to me or tell me in a review and I will do what I can. Better yet, if you come up with a way of how I can make your song flow with my story, let me know and there's a better chance you'll see it.  
  
Title: Forever No More. The title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. I was flipping through some of my older CD's and happened to come across Mary J. Blige's No More Drama. Inside was the poem, Forever No More and I liked it so I decided to use it for the title of my story.  
  
Summary: She was looking for love in all the wrong places, he wasn't looking period. But by some strange twist of fate, they found each other. And they aren't planning on letting go, no matter what problems arise. But can they stand strong in the face of the terrible storm headed their way? D/G  
  
Pairings: D/G, possible H/H or R/H (depends on the reviewers)  
  
Must-Know: Ginny is in her sixth year and Draco is in his seventh. I'm following Phoenix, so Sirius is dead (which really sux b/c I love that guy!) and Draco's father was sent to Azkaban. However, he escaped and is now on the loose. The Ministry has accepted Voldemort's return and is training Aurors to fight him. Percy, reluctantly, apologized to his family. They accepted, though Fred, George, and Ginny hesitantly did so.  
  
Rating: PG-13 mainly for safety and due to mild cussing, sexual references, and a possibility of future adult themes (nothing too ghastly).  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I? So, therefore, all characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that I claim as my own is the plot. And "Girl in the Mirror" belongs to Britney Spears.  
  
Don' t forget to review. On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Girl in the Mirror  
  
There's a girl in my mirror  
  
I wonder who she is Sometimes I think I know her  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did  
  
Virginia Weasley shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out the image she had just seen. How could he do this to her? Begging herself not to cry, Ginny reopened her eyes.  
  
She wasn't sad that Justin had cheated on her. No, Ginny had always known that he had been in love with Hannah Abbot for quite some time. She was more along the lines of pissed off that Justin didn't have the decency to break it off with her before snogging Hannah's head off. And when Ginny got angry, she often cried, something that occurred due to a chemical imbalance.  
  
There's a story in her eyes  
  
Lullabies and good-byes When she's looking back at me  
  
I can tell her heart is broken, easily  
  
Ginny stared out the window and thought over the past two years. It had started with Michael, then Dean, then Collin, Terry, Seamus, and finally Justin. What Ginny longed for above all else was someone to love and call her own. She just wanted to have someone who would hold her when she was cold, comfort her when she was sad, and simply be with her when she needed it most.  
  
And every boy she had dated fulfilled every desire and whim Ginny had. But she didn't love them. Ginny was waiting for that special "thing" and none of the boys had it. They all lacked that special something. And it was entirely that damn Harry Potter's fault.  
  
He had been the first boy she truly liked. And thus, being so, he had set the standard. Unfortunately for Ginny, and the rest of Hogwarts' males, Harry was a very hard person to beat. He was smart, brave, cute, and then some. The only known person who could rival him was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny nearly laughed when his name came to mind. He was Harry's opposite and thus, strangely, his only equal opponent. Draco Malfoy was the school's bad boy and resident heartbreaker. Where Harry was handsome, Draco was drop-dead sexy. And it didn't hurt that he had a brilliant mind either.  
  
'Maybe you've never been in love because you've never dated a real man. All you've date are wanna-be boys.'  
  
"Yeah right Gin. You could never get a real man. Why would they be interested in you?" she muttered to herself and continued to gaze out the window.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror is cryin' tonight And there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel all right Oh, the girl in my mirror is cryin' 'cause of you And I wish there was something Something I could do  
  
Someone knocked on Ginny's compartment door. Tearing her gaze from the window, she called for them to enter. Her nonchalant expression quickly turned into a scowl as Justin entered.  
  
"Ginny I."  
  
"Save it for snogging Hannah, Finch-Fletchey. Because I don't give a rat's ass what you've got to say."  
  
"Ginny, I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I was just."  
  
"I'm well aware of what you were doing, Justin," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Ginny, please."  
  
Ginny glared at him and then slowly closed her eyes. When she spoke, it was with quiet severity. "Get out."  
  
"Gin."  
  
"GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Justin jerked back, never having heard Ginny yell so loud. Ginny was ready to boot Justin out when who should enter the compartment but Draco Malfoy. He was, for once, without his "bodyguards".  
  
"What the ruddy hell is going on in here?"  
  
Justin whipped his head around and glared at Draco. "Nothing of your concern Malfoy."  
  
Draco glared at Justin. "I'd bite my tongue if I were you Finch-Fletchey. Don't want to lose your House points before the term even starts do you?"  
  
"You can't do that Malfoy."  
  
"Oh yes I can, as Head Boy, I could take as many points as I please."  
  
Justin's eyes widened as he glanced at the Head Boy badge resting on Draco's chest. "How did you become Head Boy?"  
  
"Hard work, something you have no knowledge of."  
  
Justin was about to respond when Ginny spoke. "I believe I told you to leave Justin. You can continue your conversation with Malfoy somewhere else. Because frankly, you're not a welcome sight to me and if you don't leave now, I'll have to kick your ass out."  
  
Justin looked surprised, but no more so than Malfoy. Justin looked ready to apologize again, but a smirking Draco spoke first.  
  
"Finch-Fletchey, I believe its time for you to go. Personally, I wouldn't mind watching the little Weasel kick your ass, but then I'd have to take the time to make sure she didn't kill you and my time is too valuable to be wasted on the likes of you."  
  
Justin opened his mouth to retort, but, again, was a second too late.  
  
"Now Justin."  
  
Casting a glare at Malfoy and sad eyes toward Ginny, Justin left. Once he was gone, Ginny turned to face Draco.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what Weasel?"  
  
"Aren't you going to leave now?"  
  
Draco smirked. "And why should I do that?"  
  
Ginny sighed, not in the mood for crap from Malfoy. Sitting down, she spoke in a monotone voice as she once again stared out the window.  
  
"Because I want your body and if you don't leave I might just have to take you here and now."  
  
Draco laughed, knowing she meant it sarcastically. "What else is new?"  
  
Ginny heard the door closed and assumed he had left, but discovered it was not so as she felt a pair of muscular arms lift her out of her seat and push her against the wall. She gasped in surprise, but was even more shocked that Malfoy had done all this without causing her any pain.  
  
"And what if I were to take you up on your offer, Weasley? What would you say to that?"  
  
The initial shock over, Ginny spoke in the same monotone. "Hell yes baby."  
  
Draco smirked. Leaning down, he lightly nuzzled her hair. His six foot, two inch frame towered over her five foot six frame, but she forced herself not to be intimidated or nervous. Leaning lower, Draco brushed is cheek against her's gently and then moved to nibble her ear.  
  
Ginny shivered in delight. He was hitting all the right spots and the first time! It had taken the others a few tries to get even close. Draco moved to her lips and Ginny held her breath as she thought he would kiss her.  
  
However, Draco merely stopped less than a centimeter away from her lips and whispered.  
  
"I'm way out of your league, Weasley. You don't want to play with the big boys, you might just get hurt."  
  
Ginny jerked her head back and moved away from the sexy Slytherin. Biting her lower lip, she stared out the window, intent on appearing nonchalant and failing miserably.  
  
Draco moved to the door, but stopped a foot away. "But if it's any consolation, you've got a nice ass."  
  
With that Draco left the compartment. He stopped a few feet away from the compartment and smirked to himself. He headed to his own compartment and sat down, thinking the last few minutes over.  
  
"The little Weasel ain't that bad and I've been looking for a challenge. With father gone, she might be just the thing I need to get my mind off everything else" he thought to himself.  
  
If I could I would tell her Not to be afraid The pain that's she's feeling The sense of loneliness will fade  
  
So dry your tears and rest assured Love will find you like before When she's looking back at me I know nothing really works that easily  
  
Ginny sat down slowly and had to blink several times to keep the tears from falling. Why did he have to choose her, of all the girls, to mess with? She really didn't need it now and she especially didn't want to confront the feeling she had gotten when his body was pressed up against hers.  
  
For one moment, Ginny had allowed herself to imagine him kissing her and holding her under the light of the stars. But that impractical dream had faded as soon as he spoke, ruining the moment. Ginny laughed scornfully.  
  
'What moment?' she wondered silently. 'He was just messing with you Gin. There's no way in hell that a guy like him would ever be interested in a girl like you. And besides, it would never work. He's a freakin' Malfoy! Someone I hate.'  
  
"I do hate him, don't I?" Ginny asked aloud.  
  
Again, it doesn't matter. He would never be interested in a poor, simple little girl like you.  
  
Ginny felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and silently told the critical voice in her head to be quiet.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror is cryin' tonight And there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel all right Oh, the girl in my mirror is cryin' 'cause of you And I wish there was something I wish there was something Oh, I wish there were something I could do  
  
Someone had knocked on her door, drawing Ginny out of her reverie. She called for them to enter and saw that it was none other than Ron, Hermoine, and Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry looked furious and Hermoine's eyes were full of pity. Ginny looked at them questioningly, saw Ron slightly rubbing his right hand, and immediately knew what had happened.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
Ron glanced at his sister. "Neville. He said he heard Ernie and Justin talking about it. When I found out, I knocked the stupid bugger unconscious."  
  
Hermoine glanced at him disapprovingly. "Which I still say was not the right way to go about it Ron."  
  
Ron turned on her. "Hermoine, that ass cheated on Ginny! What was I supposed to do, congratulate him?"  
  
"Of course not, but violence is not the answer. And Ginny, I'm terribly sorry, I never thought Justin would do such a thing. He seemed so nice."  
  
Hermoine sat by Ginny and put her arm around Ginny's shoulders, attempting to comfort her. Ginny smiled sadly at Hermoine.  
  
"It's all right Hermoine. I knew that Justin was in love with Hannah, but I thought he had gotten over it. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Are you going to be all right Ginny?"  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry and nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
You know, this is entirely his fault.  
  
'Shut up' Ginny replied silently. She continued looking out the window as the others started up a conversation of their own. What it was about, Ginny had no idea, but it really didn't matter anyway.  
  
I can't believe it's what I see That the girl in the mirror The girl in the mirror is me  
  
I can't believe what I see, no, oh Oh, the girl in my mirror The girl in my mirror is me Oh, is me  
  
Two and a half-hours later, Ginny was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her dormitory. Her eyes held a defiant look to them. During the course of the meal, she had seen various Hufflepuffs looking at her with sympathy and curiosity. Hannah Abbot had even attempted to apologize as they headed up to their separate dorms.  
  
But what Ginny was upset about was the laughs she had heard coming from the Slytherin table and how Pansy and Millicent had looked at her with smug expressions. Anger rose within her at the thought of the things they were probably saying.  
  
Probably thanks to Malfoy. If you hadn't allowed him to fondle you and then drop you like a piece of shit, maybe they wouldn't be laughing.  
  
Not bothering to acknowledge the voice, Ginny quickly devised a plan. No longer would she be just another Weasley. No longer would she take shit from everyone. And, most importantly, no longer would she waste her time dating wanna-be men and engaging in hopeless relationships.  
  
Grabbing the hair dye that lye next to the sink, Ginny began the transformation that would change her forever and take Hogwarts by storm.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying in his bed, devising his own plan of how to capture the little Weasel's heart. Normally, he would never even think of touching Ginny, she was poor and Muggle-loving to boot. But she was also a special case. No male at Hogwarts could deny that Virginia Weasley was a vixen.  
  
Over the years, she had grown from the small, shy little girl into a beautiful young woman. Her red hair had turned into a deep auburn and her skin had lost its freckles. Ginny had become darker than she once had been and curves appeared in all the right places.  
  
Draco smirked. Though a Gryffindor, Virginia Weasley's name was a common topic amongst the Slytherin boys, who cared for nothing but looks. The average Slytherin would date any female, if she had the right body. But Draco was not average. No, his conquests had to have more than just a nice body. They had to have a nice brain as well, which is why he never went for Pansy. Sure, the girl was. ample in many areas, but intellect was not one of them. And, though Draco as shallow, he would never be able to stand dating an airhead.  
  
Yes, Virginia would be a great conquest. And that was all she would be. A conquest. Draco had never had a serious relationship. For one, he figured he wouldn't be this young forever and might as well take advantage of it. And two, he didn't know what love was nor did he want any part in it. Love made people weak.  
  
'It'll be fun dating the little Weasel' he thought to himself. 'And it'll piss her brother off for sure. Oh I can't want to see the look on his face. Maybe I'll even be able to make her more like a Slytherin. And best of all, Potter will be furious! I bet he hasn't even told the little wench how he feels. Oh well, it works out better for me anyway.'  
  
Last year, Draco had overheard a conversation between Harry and Ron. They were talking about Ginny Weasley. She had been dating Seamus at the time, but Harry had finally admitted to having a crush on the girl. Ron, who did not approve of how (at least he thought) his sister went through boys like he went through Chocolate Frogs, was ecstatic. He even offered to attempt to "deter" Ginny's relationship with Seamus. Harry, though somewhat reluctantly, refused. And, unfortunately, refused to tell Ginny his feelings.  
  
He had planned on telling her after her break up with Seamus, but wanted to give her time. Unfortunately for him, Justin Finch-Fletchey asked Ginny out two weeks after her break up with Seamus. Harry had planned on waiting longer, to make sure Ginny still harbored no feelings for the Irish man.  
  
What neither Harry nor Ron knew was that Ginny Weasley was somewhat of a prodigy to Hogwarts' boys. She was one of the most sought after girls, seeing as she was beautiful, smart, and spunky. There was even a rumor floating around that she was the best in bed, though who started it, no one knew.  
  
Draco smirked. Soon he would know if the rumor were true. It never took him long to get a girl in bed, though he had a feeling it might take him longer with Weasley. She didn't exactly seemed like the "loose" type.  
  
Now Draco he berated himself. If you're going to start courting her, you might at least call her by her first name. But not Ginny, no that sounds too plain and simple for that fiery vixen, call her Virginia.  
  
Closing his eyes, Draco drifted off to sleep. Virginia it would be. He had no idea, however, that Ginny would no longer be a worthy name for the enchantress that walked Hogwarts' halls. He had no idea that, after tonight, Ginny would die and be replaced by the sultry Virginia.  
  
One last thing ran through Draco's mind and rolled off his tongue as he fell asleep.  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to put a quotation at the end of every chapter simply because I want to. If you like it, let me know, if you want more, let me know, if you hate it, sorry. Hopefully it relates to the chapter. And I'm posting a riddle.just for fun. The answer will be in the next chapter.  
  
Quotation:  
  
"Winning isn't everything: It's the only thing."  
  
Vincent Lombardi  
  
Riddle:  
  
What is more powerful than God and more evil than the devil? The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it you will die. 


End file.
